


II. Coup de grâce

by pixieprinceling



Series: Братский цикл [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, pretentious Russian poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: Или вольные стихотворные размышления на тему того, что чувствовал бы Саске, если бы понял намерения и боль Итачи чуть раньше.
Series: Братский цикл [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815553
Kudos: 2





	II. Coup de grâce

Мне говорить с тобой не о чем, а молчать - нечем.  
Ты заполняешь пустоту, нам обоим данную поровну, до краёв.  
Все говорят, что с прошествием времени тащить этот груз всё легче,  
что постепенно в крылья усталые выворачиваются плечи,  
что нежностью незнакомцев старые шрамы прекрасно лечат,  
Мне, чтоб возразить им, уже не хватает слов.

Тот единственный, кто бы понял, стирает свою же кровь с иссушенных губ,  
В каждой пролитой капле теплится час до исхода и искра твоей удачи.  
И пусть я со всех сторон недостаточен, я бегу,  
Потому что хочу застать тебя на живым предназначенном берегу,  
И, вопреки всему здравому смыслу, я не могу,  
Ты знаешь, я знаю, что я не могу иначе.  
Разве не так,  
судьба моя,  
брат мой,  
враг мой,  
 _Итачи?_

А он всё равно увяжется за мной вслед,  
Хотя у него будут все причины судьбе меня предоставить.  
На его беззаветную преданность мой ответ -  
недоумение, стыд и неполных двенадцать лет,  
где я смотрелся в тебя, как в зеркало, а ты поглощал мой свет,  
Пока я не стал черней и острей воронёной стали.

Спасение утопающих - дело тех, кого они утопили.  
Но на милосердие мёртвых полагаться - себе дороже.  
И пока в глине чужих дорог следы твои не остыли,  
я выдираю из чужих глоток побольше силы,  
и горше её на языке ничего и нету.

Ты тонешь в самом себе от сумерек до рассвета,   
а днём изнываешь тихо в промокшей от крови коже.  
Я, к сожалению, тоже.

Мой гнев выгорает быстро, садится пеплом.   
Тупая боль привычно всверливается в висок.  
И страшно, знаешь, не столько раньше тебя ослепнуть,   
Сколько не успеть увидеть твоё из памяти стёршееся лицо. 

Скучать - привилегия невинных по отношению к невиновным.  
Мы с тобой этого попросту не заслуживаем.  
Нам - платить по долгам, заработанным нашим кровным  
неумением любовь не превращать в разрушительное оружие.

Так что когда мы увидимся в следующий и последний раз,  
Я заплачу по счетам последнего из Учих.  
Это будет не месть, а быстрый и бережный _coup de grâce_   
Потому что я наконец тебя понял,  
брат.

И я буду сражаться не против, а вместо них.

_Coup de grâce_ (фр.) [ku-de-gras] - смертельный удар, призванный положить конец страданиям тяжело раненого человека или животного.


End file.
